Beardo
Beardo, labeled The DJ is one of fourteen canon debuting contestants to be introduced in Total Drama Do Over for Total Drama Revenge Do Over. Beardosquare.jpg RRBack.jpg Biography ("it's pronounced Bee-air-dough!") The deejay prankster Beardo is a groovy, funky, funny guy with a HUGE afro and a shaggy beard, even at his age (rumour has it that he even had a beard in his ultrasound pictures as a baby!). He’s cool dude with an easy-goin’ attitude and lives to amuse people with his beat boxing and ability to mimic various sound effects with incredible accuracy. Whenever he talks there's a funky beat... that he generates himself with his sweet beat box skills. He often talks in street savvy spoken rap. Mimes scratching on a turntable as he makes scratching sounds. Also has a talent for throwing his voice and making sound effects, which plays into his pranks. As a baby, Beardo skipped his "first words" and went straight to his first sounds. He first learned how to imitate the sound of his rattle, then moving onto the barks of his dog, Jazz Mastah. Beardo eventually learned that this natural talent could be used for good or evil. Beardo found a neutral. Harmless pranks, though sometimes he'd go overboard by scaring his parents constantly as a young child by imitating the fire alarm. Beardo's parents pinpointed the problem and would often make Beardo leave the house for a while. Beardo didn't stop there. He would get into public pranks and cause more trouble. When he started doing community service to make up for the pranks, Beardo met some nice people who made rap music for a living. Beardo was instantly captivated and would help them make soundtracks upon soundtracks. Beardo eventually realized that speaking in sound is all he knows. He's very shy when up front, so he needs time to open up. Until then, he beatboxes the night away. Check out his album! Coverage Total Drama Revenge Do Over Beardo arrived with his team, the Radioactive Rats. There, he began to beatbox in an attempt to impress his team. It didn't work, as Colton, the team leader]] grew increasingly annoyed by Beardo's performances. Zachary befriended Beardo and stored his explosives in his hair. In Radioaction, Beardo maintained his quirks relentlessly. He was casted off the show by his team for being completely and utterly useless. Beardo was revealed to be a sham when Candace took a stereo out of his hair. Beardo changed his name to "Hairdo" at the loss of his beard thanks to the toxic marshmallow. In the finale, The Ultimate Showdown, Beardo cheered for Jack along with everyone else. Beardo left the island with the entirety of the cast shortly before Wawanakwa exploded. Gallery Appearances *Of the third generation of canon contestants, Beardo has yet to outrank Leonard, Amy, Rodney, Sammy, Ella, Topher, Dave, Scarlett, Max, Jasmine, Sugar, Sky and Shawn. *Of the second generation of original characters, Beardo has yet to outrank Zachary, Fallon, Adam, Candace, Desiree, Krystal, Constance, Colton, Coby, Cheyenne, Giselle, Tanner, Nicole, Harrison and Jack. *He has not competed against any other generation. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Radioactive Rats Category:TDRDO Contestants Category:TDU Contestants